This invention relates to a method of producing stick-supported ice creams having undercut or recessed portions, to a mold for carrying the method into effect, and to a produce obtained thereby.
Ice creams having undercut or recessed portions have been produced hitherto by utilizing either rigid molds that are openable for allowing the product to be removed, or flexible rubber-type molds which are tipped in order to remove the product.
The former molds mentioned above are too much complicate in construction and expensive whereas the latter have proved rather inefficient because of their being subjected to rapid wearing.